Another Omnitrix
This episode revolves around Eon trying to get the Powers. Plot On Galvan Prime... (Azmuth): Myaxx, give me the Powers. (Myaxx): They aren't there, sir. (Azmuth): What do you mean they aren't there? (Voice): She means they're not there! I have them. (Azmuth): No. Not you! (Voice): Yes, me! Eon! He held out his hand, showing the three Powers. (Azmuth): You will not win. Command function override, code 10. (Powers): Voice command mode activated. The Powers' voice is Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's together. (Azmuth): Separate to designated locations of emergency plan. (Powers): Preparing to separate. They each glowed their own color, then flew out of Eon's hand, out a window, and off Galvan Prime in all directions. (Eon): What did you do?! (Myaxx): He activated the emergency plan. Azmuth programmed coordinates on certain planets into each of the Powers. If there was an emergency, they would fly off to those spots on the planets. (Eon): Where are they?! (Azmuth): Not telling... Eon picked him up and squeezed him. (Eon): You will tell me where they are, or you won't tell anybody anything ever again! (Azmuth): No. He teleported away. Myaxx went into an escape tube that went somewhere else. (Eon): Very well. Army, come to me! His army, Albedo (as Stinkfly), Evil Gwen, and Evil Kevin, broke through a window. Albedo detransformed. (Albedo): What is it, master? (Eon): Use your Omnitrixes to find each of the Powers. They are on different planets. Start with the green Power. (Albedo): According to my Omnitrix, it's on Pisciss. (Eon): Go there! They did. Albedo turned into Upgrade (the lines are red), then went spaceship mode. Evil Gwen and Evil Kevin got on, then they set off! It took a long time, but they made it. (Albedo): Perfect. He turned into Ripjaws, and Evil Gwen put Mana bubbles around her and Evil Kevin's heads. Suddenly, some Pisciss Volanns swam over. One was Magister Pyke. (Pyke): Surrende... Ben? (Albedo): Be...? Right. Ben Tennyson. Now, have any of you seen a green thing fall down. (A Pisciss Volann): Yes. It went over into the core. (Pyke): Ben Tennyson or not, don't tell him that! Now, Ben, do you need it for something? (Albedo): Yes. Azmuth needs it. I'm bringing it to him. (Pyke): Fine. Go on in. (Albedo): Thank you. They went to the core. (Evil Gwen): Now what? (Evil Kevin): Yeah. Now what? (Albedo): Find it. They searched the whole place. They found it where the gravity-amplifier-thingy should be. (Evil Kevin): It seems this knocked the gravity amplifier out of its place. He absorbed the metal of the gravity thingy, then crushed it. The Power piece acted as a substitute, so when the Power was removed, the planet disstabilized. (Pyke, coming in): What are you doing? Albedo went Upgrade. (Albedo): Taking this. (Pyke): Wait... You're Albedo! (Evil Gwen): And we're not Gwen and Kevin, either! They all left, and the planet exploded! (Evil Gwen): Next stop, Petropia. Evil Gwen made herself and Kevin look like the real Gwen and Kevin. When they landed, Albedo turned into Diamondhead. Sugilite and Tetrax approached them. (Sugilite): Ah, Ben Tennyson. I once again thank you for saving Petropia. (Albedo): I di...? Yes. You're welcome. (Tetrax): Are you okay? Your Omnitrix and eyes are red. (Albedo): Yeah, that's just something wrong with it. (Evil Gwen): Did you see a dark pink thing fall to the ground? (Sugilite): Er, no. (Evil Kevin): You're hiding something. Albedo turned into Chromastone. (Albedo): I can sense it inside of you, Sugilite! He shot Sugilite. Part of him broke off, revealing the piece of the Powers inside. (Tetrax): No! (Evil Gwen): Yes. She took it out. Albedo went Upgrade, went spaceship mode, and they flew off. (Tetrax): This is bad. Next stop, Appoplexia! (They still looked like Ben and Co.) (An Appoplexian): Ben Tennyson! Sorry about what I did before, man! (Albedo): Yeah, about that, (transform into Rath) I DON'T CARE! He beat up the Appoplexian. (Albedo): Lemme tell ya somethin', other Appoplexian, yer gonna gimme the blue Powers piece or regret it! (Appoplexian): The what? (Albedo): Don't play dumb with me! Playin' dumb with me is bitin' off an eye that's bigger than yer stomach can chew! (Appoplexian): Deja vu. (Evil Kevin): Now, where's the Power piece. (Appoplexian): I have it. Here. (Albedo, turning into Chromastone): Thank you. After that, he absorbed energy from various wires and cables, and shot it all at the Appoplexian. It slowly vaporized him! (Albedo, detransforming): Never mess with Albedo. He looked like Albedo again after detransforming. Now, they flew back to Galvan Prime! (Eon): Did you get the Powers? (Albedo): Yes. They're here. (Eon): Excellent. Now all I have to do is lure Tennyson and his friends here. Then I'll trick them. (Ben): Into what? Eon turned around, seeing Ben, as Humongousaur, with Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max. (Max): Tell him, Eon. Trick us into what? (Eon): It seems that plan is useless. (Ben): Yeah. (Transform) Ghostgrade! Ben posessed Eon. (When he did, a see-through Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest. (Ben, through Eon): Alright! Suddenly, Ben-Eon glowed green and purple. Part of him turned to dust, revealing an old alien inside. (Ben): Eon! The dust morphed into a full Eon. (Eon): It's only a matter of time before my DNA takes ove... (Ben, detransforming): Yeah, right. (Gwen): When will you realize not to mess with us? (Kevin): Yeah. Max zapped Eon's hand that held the Powers. They separated, and the green one shattered when hitting the floor. (Eon): Nooooo!!!! That is the only way to activate my plan! (Max): Just what is your plan? (Eon): That is a question for another day. He teleported himself and his "army" away. (Ben, detransforming): Gwen, trace him! (Gwen): I... can't! He's resisting it. (Max): Can't the resistance give you something? (Gwen): It's not that simple. (Kevin): Oh, well. We'll find him eventually. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Eon Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise